infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Trail
Paper Trail is a site that is centered around Infamous: Second Son. Its purpose is to have a series of mini-games released on a weekly basis which eventually leads to free DLC for people who participate in the events. As of December 16, 2018, the website is no longer active, but the in-game missions are still playable.https://www.suckerpunch.com/papertrail Description Paper Trail began a week before the release of Second Son and launched a series of quizzes that would, by the time Second Son came out, be used to start a small series of events inside the game. By completing each "episode" the player would gain Karmic points which track the player's progress throughout the event game. Prologue The first series of events began as quizzes which pertained to the Conduit Gene and it's users, going through the quizzes gave the player background information of both the gap between Infamous 2 and Second Son and also the discrimination of Conduits. The list of tasks for the site are as follows: *Join the Movement *Conduit Awareness Quiz *Conduit+ Sensory Test *Link Your PSN Account Part 1 After Second Son released and the player had linked in their Paper Trail account with their PSN, they could then begin the series of games inside Second Son which would unfold as a story as the mini-game progressed. The list of events are as follows: *'Follow the Trail' - Follow the white rabbit. Once the mission to advance to the next island is made available, a Paper Trail icon will appear on the map. Chase after the Conduit with paper powers until she leads Delsin to a crime scene. Take the images and the following will unlock on your Paper Trail account: * Origami Dove #1 - Unfold the truth * Crime Scene Photos - Body #1: Skeeter Hidalgo * A Detective's Wallet - Investigate the Clues * Delsin's Phone - Trace the signal The next step is to enter the code for the signal tracker on Delsin's phone. Search through the wallet for a website address: BrunbergDetectiveAgency.com. Input the address into the IRL and attempt to gain access to Emilio Brunberg's account. * Find the Suspect - Track down Killian Czalov Back in-game, take out Delsin's phone and follow the signal. By this point, you would have already obtained Neon powers, so it's recommended for picking up the pace due to the wide gap you need to close. * Crime Scene Photos - Body#2: Killian Czalov * Killian's Phone - Get the message * Tracker Drone - Unlock the secret * Follow the Money - Find Killian's employer Gallery Origami Dove 15-2.jpg Origami Dove 15-1.jpg Origami Dove 14-2.jpg Origami Dove 14-1.jpg Origami Dove 13-2.jpg Origami Dove 13-1.jpg Origami Dove 12-2.jpg Origami Dove 12-1.jpg Origami Dove 11-2.jpg Origami Dove 11-1.jpg Origami Dove 10-2.jpg Origami Dove 10-1.jpg Origami Dove 9-2.jpg Origami Dove 9-1.jpg Origami Dove 8-2.jpg Origami Dove 8-1.jpg Origami Dove 7-2.jpg Origami Dove 7-1.jpg Origami Dove 6-2.jpg Origami Dove 6-1.jpg Origami Dove 5-2.jpg Origami Dove 5-1.jpg Origami Dove 4-2.jpg Origami Dove 4-1.jpg Origami Dove 3-2.jpg Origami Dove 3-1.jpg Origami Dove 2-2.jpg Origami Dove 2-1.jpg Origami Dove 1-2.jpg Origami Dove 1-1.jpg References Category:Real world Category:DLC Category:InFamous: Second Son